


Wedding Day

by MariAkutsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banana Fish Fluff Week, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAkutsu/pseuds/MariAkutsu
Summary: This was the day Shorter and Yut-Lung would call the happiest day of their lives. They would call each other husband after the priest would say the magic words but Yut-Lung was too eager to wait for the priest to say his piece.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont feel like drawing so I instead did another WongLung/Soy Sauce drabble!!  
> Hope you guys like it!

Shorter couldn’t believe it. Standing across the aisle was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Yut-Lung was clad in suit like his own. Except Yut-Lung made it ten times more stunning that Shorter ever could. He stood on the aisle waiting for the man he hasn’t seen in 24 hours.

Yut-Lung looked down the aisle and finally saw Shorter for the first time in 24 hours. During his walk down the aisle, Yut-Lung had a big smile on his face. This was going to be the happiest day of his life. Because this was the day he and Shorter were going to make things official.

The wedding ceremony took place in a small church that drew no one’s attention. No one would know that a former gang leader and the head of a conglomerate would hold their wedding in this building. No one except for the two’s closest family and friends. For Yut-Lung had invited some of his servants to the celebration. They were seated on the seats on the right side of the church. On the left rows of seats, Shorter’s old gang was there, along with his friends and his family. That meant Nadia, Sing, Ash and Eiji were there to cheer him on along with the Chinese. They were happy for Shorter. Shorter is happy.

Once Yut-Lung arrived at Shorter’s side, the priest gave his piece. Once Shorter and Yut-Lung turned to see each other, they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. They couldn’t wait until the priest finally declared that they were now a part of a holy union.

Then, the priest declared, “Do you, Shorter Wong, take Lee Yut-Lung as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Shorter smiled. “I do.”

The priest then turns to Yut-Lung, “Do you Lee Yut-Lung take Shorter Wong to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Lee Yut-Lung smiled as tears flowed through his eyes. “Yes….” He sniffed. “Yes I do.”

The priest threw up his arms. “And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and—“

The priest got cut off.

Yut-Lung threw himself onto Shorter, knocking the both of them on the floor of the altar. The crowd gasped but then they stopped when they found Shorter and Yut-Lung locking lips. The priest tried help them up. But, it was fruitless for the two kept themselves in place. They kept kissing each other for a good two minutes.

When the two stood up, giggling, that’s when the priest continued where he got trailed off.

“And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband!” He then shrugged. “I would say you may now kiss but you beat me to the punch.”

Shorter and Yut-Lung still shared a soft kiss, standing up this time, fingers interlocking with each other as they kissed.

This was the crowd’s cue to sound some applause. Everyone cheered that Shorter and Yut-Lung took a giant leap to make two halves into a whole. Everyone cheered that Shorter and Yut-Lung did this in the name of their love. Everyone is happy that Shorter and Yut-Lung can now lead a new beginning to their ever blossoming union.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [archerinspace](https://twitter.com/archer_in_space) for beta reading this drabble.  
> Written for Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019. Prompt is "new beginnings." 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/archer_in_space) \- [tumblr](http://mariakutsu.tumblr.com) \- [instagram](http://instagram.com/mariaktusu) \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Mariakutsu)


End file.
